The Ache Of My Heart
by Phayne
Summary: Much awaited sequel to Days of Moments... RoyXRiza Angsty romance continues and revolves I Will by Sowelu. Find out whether Roy and Riza will ever have an ending?
1. Sweetness of The Past

Disclaimer:

(To understand this, you gotta read back my fics on RoyXRiza, don't worry about not finding it, I only did that two fics.)

Blustrilight: You took a month to write this…

Phayne: Sorry all, I was thinking of what to write…

Blustrilight: How well do you think this fic will go?

Phayne: I don't know… I figured that if I kill off either Roy or Riza, I'll get lots of reviews!

Blustrilight: O.o Hontou wa ne?

Phayne: Kidding… That'll be when I own FMA!

Phayne: Well, now that I wasn't supposed to respond to reviews via chapters… Got to update you guys on this fic… Welcome back, to anyone who has been reading both my Royai fics…. Those who are new here, I always do song fics for FMA… For this sequel to Days of Moments, I've chosen my favourite song from FMA, I Will by Sowelu. The lyrics and translation are from animelyrics website.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

_Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii_

_Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu_

(translation: If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now

Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness…)

Riza Hawkeye grasped her tiny luggage tightly. The trip to the borders did not really turn out the way she had hoped. "Cheh, I couldn't have hope for anything to begin with…" Riza reproached herself mildly. Hours ago, she was still a hopeful woman, full of embrace for a better tomorrow, but a meeting with her former superior, Roy Mustang, her world came crashing down, dreams shattered, and the only glimmer of hope she held so dear diminished.

She turned the knob of her room and entered the silent room. An hour later, she bathed and was dressed for bed. Sitting on her bed, she gazed out of the window… it was snowing slightly and the moon was still like the one she saw years ago, on the night of White Day, when Riza thought the two of them had finally taken a step forward.

Stay... stay... stay... stay...

Riza fumbled into her hand held bag, where her personal possessions were kept inside and withdrew something long and shiny. The gift she had received from Roy. The Major held it against the dim moonlight. Her tired eyes fell on the silver "H" letter, while her mind recalled some memories which remained vivid in her heart.

Sou, Onaji kimochi shinjiteta

(translation: Right, we believed in the same feeling…)

X Flashbacks X

On White Day, three years ago…

The Flame Alchemist then sneaked a little velvet box into the pocket of Riza's pants unknowingly. Riza felt something being pushed into her pocket. _"Damn you, Roy…"_ She thought silently as she continued to savour the hug Roy is giving her now. A little while later, Roy Mustang kissed her goodnight and left. Still feeling a little sweet and mushy, Riza extracted the little box from her pockets…

Keshita MEMORI mitsumeteta

(translation: We gazed at the vanished memory…)

"Huh! A collar?" Hawkeye peered at the black collar that came inside the box. "Is this some kind of joke?" Riza mumbled to herself. "Hah, no, Lieutenant…" The deep, resonating voice made the sharpshooter jumped. "Jeez… Ro.. No.. Sir," Riza Hawkeye groaned softly. "Haven't you gone home already?" she questioned her superior.

The Colonel laughed at these words. "If I had gone home already, I wouldn't have known that you would open my gift right here!" Riza flamed red with embarrassment. "But then, that would mean my sneaking technique failed utterly…" Mustang mumbled to himself, while Riza examined the collar more closely. She turned it over and spotted the silver letter "H". "Gotta ask Fullmetal for some tips on sneaking stuff…" Roy Mustang said thoughtfully to himself.

"Sir, is this for Hayate?" His subordinate's sharp voice broke his self rambling. Roy Mustang chuckled again and said, "H can stands for lots of things… For now, it stands for Hitmitsu…" Mustang placed his finger to his lips as he mouthed the words. Riza Hawkeye gazed thoughtfully at the object in her hands. "The letter H…" The Flame Alchemist smiled at his adorable subordinate. He had deliberately chosen something that looks like a normal gift on the outside but comes with a hidden meaning...

Riza Hawkeye's eyes lit up brightly, as though it were sparkling. "H for my name… Hawkeye…" She said excitedly before she realized that she might have been wrong and would have made a fool out of herself. Her voice became softer till it was hardly audible. The Colonel just laughed again. Riza was getting more and more adorable by the minute, _why hasn't he noticed it all this while?_ He leant close to his Iron Lady and whispered into her ears. "Goodnight for now," Without giving any answer to Riza's exclamation, Roy Mustang just saluted her and drove away.

X End of Flashback X

Ima anata ni aenai kedo

Setsunai omoi kakushite

(Translation: Now I can't meet you

But I can hide my painful thoughts…)

The blonde haired Major wiped away the tears that had crept silently to her eyes. "What is this I am feeling?" Riza asked herself in the silent room. "This ache I am feeling, is this an indication of a love I should not be thinking of?" Her left palm found its way to her heart.

Tsuyoku nareru motto

Tashikamete yuku no

(translation: And become stronger

I'll go ascertain that…)

_But I think somehow, I will grow from here, and put all this behind me. I am sure I will be a good military officer, like what you wished for me, Roy…_

Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii

Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu

(translation: If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now

Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness…)

_But for now still, I just want to cry till I let out all my feelings for you… After which, I will then walk on… Allow me, Roy, to have my way one last time…_

Isogisugite Kowashite kita mono

(translation: The things that I destroyed when I was too rushed…)

Riza Hawkeye cried herself to sleep, till her eyes can no longer let out another drop of tears. The next morning she awoke, her eyes were swollen red and her cheeks sunken in. But nonetheless, she put on her ironed uniform and boarded the next train out of the borders, where she was determined to leave everything behind.

Torimodosu no Watashi rashiku aruku tame ni

(Translation: I'll regain them, to walk like myself…)

I Will…

End of chapter one… to be continued…

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Blustrilight: Wait, Phayne! If the reviews are poor for this fic..

Phayne: Heh, I am going to kill off Riza then! (hints…)

Blustrilight: O.o

Phayne: Finished my first chapter of this new story! How was it? Reviews, guys… I will reply to all reviews posted! Many thanks…


	2. Brave Heart

Disclaimer:

Phayne: Tada Ima…

Blustrilight: Phayne! Where have you been? People are getting impatient around here!

Phayne: Sorry guys, I was busy, there were not many reviews, I was thinking of scrapping the story already…

Blustrilight: Hontou wa ne?

Phayne: Ah… Let's see how this chapter goes…

Blustrilight: Phayne doesn't own FMA and Sowelu own I Will! Merry Christmas!

Phayne: Minna-san, arigatou for the reviews… Let's see, I wasn't supposed to make anyone cry, but I did. Gee… For all readers and Christmas, I decided to do another chapter, really, if the reviews were so bad, I will scrap the story. Duh… Now, to update you guys… Hmm… I have started a forum on the fics I wrote. Any suggestions for the development of the story welcome… For better paragraphing, the lyrics will be in italics…

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

_Nee Mata anata ni _

_Ano toki wa Saki ni sayonara _

_iwasete shinjiteru kitto atarashii asu o_

_Hey, let me say goodbye first…_

_To you again back then _

_I believe that surely, there's a new tomorrow…_

Roy Mustang tossed in his bed, the only comfortable furniture in his Spartan home. Closing his eyes, flashbacks of Riza's crestfallen and lonely figure fading in the snow came back to him. His heart ached a little. The once-proud Colonel stared into the empty space ahead of him and muttered, "Riza…" The cold draughts blew into his cabin and the flames in his fireplace flickered wildly. "Be safe, wherever you are... You'll lead a happier life elsewhere…" Roy blinked the tears that had crept to his eyes away.

_Mayowazu ni aserazu ni sugite yuku jikan wa_

_Yasashisa ni kawatteku itami mo wasurenai_

_Time that passes by unhesitatingly and unhurriedly_

_I won't forget the pain that changes into kindness_

Riza Hawkeye stood at attention in the office of her new superior. Her facial muscles twitched a little, her mind drumming up reasons why she had to be in this room at this instant. "Good morning, Major Hawkeye!" The loud booming voice of Colonel Louis Alex Armstrong echoed through her eardrums. Riza cringed at the words before she got squeezed literally by her superior. "Hawkeye, how surprising to see you here," Armstrong's eyes were practically watering, little pink sparkles appeared everywhere in the room. "Wait a minute, where did those sparkles come from… Oof!" The blonde-haired Major raised her hands up to make the point but before she could complete her sentence, the very expressive and muscular Colonel hugged the air out of her. The last words Riza heard was, "Hey, Major, are you all right…"

_Muchakisugite kizutsuita kokoro_

_Dakishimeru no Umarekawaru jibun no tame ni_

_My heart that I wounded when I was too reckless_

_I'll embrace it, for the reborn me_

Riza Hawkeye strolled down the corridors to Colonel Louis Alex Armstrong's office. She had just recovered from the impressive, passed-down-from-generations of the Armstrong's secret art of hugging. Sheska had told her that she fainted after the erm… hug. Riza smiled a little, she must have been losing her ground. In the past, Armstrong will think twice before hugging her, not when she was holding him at gunpoint. However, now the Colonel, her immediate superior, actually squeezed the air out of her.

"Nayamiya…" Riza murmured to herself before she was interrupted by a familiar figure. "Major! Major Hawkeye!" The bespectacled pint-sized girl waved from behind the tons of documents surrounding her. "Ah! Sheska-san!" Riza greeted politely. "These documents are?" Riza pointed at the stacks of files piling up on the desk. Sheska adjusted her dark-rimmed spectacles and smiled, "Work that Major, no.. Brigadier Hughes left for me to do… To reconstruct the Central Library…"

Hawkeye's eyes fell a little at the mention of Hughes's name. "It had been a long time, hasn't it?" Riza spoke, her voice softer than usual. Sheska became quiet too. It had certainly been a long time. The death of Maes Hughes, the departure of the Elrics brothers to the other world, and even, the fall from grace of Roy Mustang. Suddenly, everything just happened and ended. No questions asked, no answers given. The amber-eyed Major shook her head and shrugged, "I was surprised that you were still here, despite all that had happened…" Acknowledging the fact that Riza was attempting to change the topic, Sheska brightened up, "Hai! I still love books as ever!" Riza smiled at this remark. Some things definitely had not changed at all...

_I Will_

To be continued, if the story does get many reviews…

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Phayne: Whew… Finished the second chapter, how was it?

Blustrilight: Riza said, "Nayamiya?"

Phayne: It meant headache…

Ed: Phayne! You're so biased! I didn't even squeak in this chapter!

Phayne: O.o I mentioned your name BRIEFLY…

Ed: No! You wrote the Elrics!

Phayne whistled for Armstrong to enter.

Ed: WAAHHHHHHH! I get you for this!

Ed ran around trying to escape from Armstrong's hug.

Blustrilight: I think I hear Ed screaming…


	3. Sorrow

Disclaimer:

Phayne: Happy New Year, Minna-san!

Ed: Wait a minute! You had Armstrong squeezed me!

Phayne: Edo... New Year Gift…

Ed: Cheh, I don't need it!

Phayne: …

(Snapped her fingers… And Scar entered the room.)

Scar: Return to God's side, Fullmetal!

And chases Ed around.

Ed: Argh..!

Phayne: Tada ima, minna-san! Finally updating the Ache of My Heart! Did anyone wait long? Gomen nasai, I was rather busy and trying to think of what to write. Apparently, from the reviews I got, most of you wished for a happy ending. I don't even know whether this chapter is an ending or not.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

_Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii_

_Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu_

_If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now_

_Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness_

Riza Hawkeye smiled at the bookworm in front of her. Sheska was pulled into the Military by Maes Hughes about a good few years ago. Sheska adjusted her rimmed spectacles and her eyes widened, "Major Hawkeye, shall we go for coffee later? Say, after work?" Riza blinked at the unexpected invitation, and then smiled slightly. "Un!"

In the far distance, she could hear Armstrong bellowing for her. "Ja mata!" With that, Hawkeye hurried down the hallway.

"But why have you changed into a person I no longer can fanthom, Roy?" The sharpshooter thought unconsciously while she stood in the muscular Colonel's office. It was that sort of meeting you have with your superior at the start of the week. As usual, your superior will brief you on your duties for the week and make known his expectations of you. Riza mentally blocked out all the background noise created by Armstrong as she wondered in her own thoughts. "The top-brass has decided that there is no need to station..." Armstrong blabbered on as Riza continued to ponder aimlessly in her mind. "Dakara, the Flame Alchemist will be transferred…" Armstrong's voice continued droning in the background while Riza's ears filtered off the redundant noises. "Eh, Major!" Armstrong boomed loudly. Riza jolted back to reality, and stood stiffly at attention. "YES, SIR!" Louis Armstrong eyed her suspiciously. Whatever the Colonel was thinking, he did not voice it out after all. "There's nothing more… You may take your leave now." Hawkeye saluted and took her leave silently, feeling a bit of guilt as she practically shut down on everything during the meeting.

In the Colonel's office…

Armstrong sat at his desk, signing the tons of paperwork prepared by Sheska in the morning. He held up one piece of bond paper, stamped with the seal of the Military. Little pink sparkles fluttered around him, his eyes grew misty as he read the memorandum issued out that very morning. "The Ishval war had ended years ago with high numbers of casualties on both sides, peace had since returned. We have decided that there is no need to station guards at the borders of Amestria anymore. Therefore, we'll now recall the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang back to the Central Headquarters with immediate effect…"

_Mayowazu ni aserazu ni sugite yuku jikan wa_

_Yasashisa ni kawatteku itami mo wasurenai_

_Time that passes by unhesitatingly and unhurriedly_

_I won't forget the pain that changes into kindness_

At a café…

Hawkeye met up with Sheska as promised after work. As the two military women sat in the small yet cosy café, topics ranged from everything in the military to the Elrics brothers. Silence came into the conversation after the point where the two laughed at a nonsensical joke cracked by Sheska. Riza just could not think of anything to talk about anymore. Instead, her amber eyes wandered onto the street, while Sheska continued sipping her third cup of coffee.

Stirring the cup of coffee with her teaspoon, Sheska noticed Riza's eyes showed weariness. "Major?" Sheska asked meekly, after making sure she got the blonde Major's attention now, Sheska continued her sentence. "The day after tomorrow will be Brigadier Hughes's death anniversary…" Her sentence trailed, as always, the mere mention of Maes Hughes' name brought about the depression anytime. Riza whose fingers were tracing the cup's edge paused, her amber eyes fell. "I know…"

Hughes's Death Anniversary

The blonde Major rose early that morning. Armstrong had assigned her to the afternoon shift so she had plenty of time before work. There was something she has to do that very day. Riza Hawkeye climbed the slope that will lead to the military cemetery, where heroes of the army lies. Through the foggy air, Riza thought she saw someone standing over Maes Hughes's epitaph. Since she had taken the trouble to rise so early, she could not think of anyone who rose even earlier than her. Hawkeye went closer.

"Itsumo, itsumo, I ask myself, am I a failure, yet Riza always says no… Maes, I'm such a useless man. Tell me what you think…" Roy Mustang asked aloud, with his hair combed and military uniform pressed. The blades of grass waved as the morning wind blew past. "Sou, is that your reply, Maes?" The Flame Alchemist gazed at the swaying grass, and then smiled slightly. "Anata wa Baka! How do you expect me to know what you are trying to say?" Roy scolded the grass underneath his feet wildly. Then he noticed the figure that has been standing a few metres behind him.

_Isogisugite Kowashite kita mono_

_Torimodosu no Watashi rashiku aruku tame ni_

_The things that I destroyed when I was too rushed_

_I'll regain them, to walk like myself_

Roy's eyes widened with surprise, "Riza…" was what the Flame Alchemist can manage. Silence. Riza stood there in solitude, holding a bouquet of flowers. Roy Mustang blinked at the awkward situation, to avoid more trouble; he made up his mind to leave. "I've to go now…" Roy broke the silence, "See you around," he walked past the lone figure. But, his body tensed as his ears picked up what Riza whispered, "If I were to die, like Maes, will you think of me?" The long blades of grass continued swaying in the wind as the two stood before the epitaph of their best friend.

_I Will_

Attn:

Tadaima: I'm Back

Minna: Everyone

Dakara: For that reason

Ja Mata: See you later

Itsumo: always

Anata wa Baka: I suppose this is one popular phrases, well, it means, you are an idiot literally.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Phayne: Ok, burning question, should I continue this? Any suggestions, Minna?

Ed: Phayne! You are so EBIL! You'd Armstrong squeezed me, Gluttony ate me, and now Scar chasing me…

Phayne: O.o sorry Edo..

Ed: I won't forgive you!

Phayne: Since I am at it, I might as well wrap it up…

(Roy enters.)

Phayne: Fry him, Roy…

Roy: My pleasure!

Ed: O.o runs away

Phayne: Enjoyed this chapter? Reviews, my dears.


End file.
